Warrior of Discord
Overview - The Warrior of Discord costs 900 gold The Warrior of Discord is able to be trained at the Warriors Guild when you have a Temple to Fervus in your kingdom. Note that as long as you have a Temple to Fervus, you will be unable to build a Temple to Dauros. (required for training Paladins from the guild) Warriors of Discord are highly skilled in melee combat but suffer from low armor values, little defensive skill and very low intelligence. They may issue a battle cry, called the Howl of Discord, which can damage or scare away foes. Warriors of Discord are chaos personified. Truly insane brutes spawned by priests of Fervus, they are trained in a Warriors Guild to weild huge bladed pole-arms. They are frightening not only because of their large, over-muscled bodies, but also by their disconnection from reality. *Attribute Values Vary +Favored Attribute will grow every second level Since both Paladins and Warriors of Discord are only linked to their Warriors Guild, and not to the temple that is required to recruit them, they will not leave Ardania when their corresponding temple is destroyed. With the addition of Embassies in the Northern expansion, it is possible to have both not only in the same game, but also in the same guild. Still, it is only possible to RECRUIT warriors and one other unit from the guild, based on which was built first. Additionally there is a custom Freestyle map setup where the player can start with one of each of the four palace level 2 Temples (thereby having Fervus and Dauros concurrently), however the player can only recruit Warriors of Discord and standard Warriors. Finally, in the standard Majesty map Slay the Mighty Dragon, several guilds are spread across the map, including level 3 Temples to Fervus, as well as a guild filled with Paladins. Official Descriptions In-game Warriors of Discord are chaos personified. Truly insane brutes spawned by priests of Fervus, they are trained in a Warrior's Guild to wield huge bladed polearms. They are frightening not only because of their massive, over-muscled bodies, but also due to their disconnection from reality. Game Manual Warriors of Discord, Deranged Soldiers of Chaos You can recruit these characters at a Warriors’ Guild, but only if there is a Temple to Fervus in your kingdom. They are excellent warriors but very expensive. Warriors of Discord generally are quite strong, but have poor dodge and parry skills. In addition, they have a special attack that can damage multiple enemies at once or flat-out kill an enemy in one blow. Their blade of choice is a gruesome, two-handed weapon of their own devising. Warriors of Discord prefer to wear a type of armor also of their own design, which consists of leather straps, bits of chain, and large, razor-sharp spikes. *Primary Attack: Melee *Usual Activity: Hunting *Base Armor: Leather harness *Base Weapon: Chaos blade Website Warrior of Discord A Warrior of Discord is a frightening being indeed. They are created using secret rituals known only to a few adepts of the Temple of Fervus. The ritual increases their size and strength but has the unfortunate side-effects of reducing mental ability. In fact, most believe that the Warriors of Discord are hopelessly insane - but nobody says that when they might be nearby. The Sovereign can recruit Warriors of Discord at the Warrior's Guild - but only when there is a Temple of Fervus in the kingdom as well. When recruited all Warriors of Discord come with a Chaos Blade, Armor and a really bad attitude. While your standard Warrior will normally weight his chances in any battle - fleeing if necessary to preserve his life - the Warriors Of Discord fear very few things. They will think nothing of jumping into fights where they are hopelessly outclassed because that's all that they know. They aren't the brightest guys in the kingdom but when you need to pull out the heavy ballista, you don't care if it can lace its sandals. To get a closer look at what goes into the creation of one of these juggernaughts, read below. The Warrior of Discord's Tale ''' ''Royal Inquiry into the Matter of the Grr-Tang Slaughter''' ''Transcript of interview with Cultist Kaliam, Keeper of the Transformation Ritual "I remember my first meeting with Grr-Tang very clearly. He was not known by that name then, of course. He was simply Gravenall the warrior. If you recall, he had some brief fame a couple years back by single-handedly killing the two Werewolves of Lichfield Hollow. "What you may not know is that he collapsed after that battle, a mass of broken bones and bleeding wounds. Gravenall should have died, but mighty Fervus intervened." … "Yes. Of course it was our god Fervus who intervened! Fervus the Chaotic took a fancy to Gravenall's wild heart and stopped the bleeding of his wounds. Fervus of Tooth and Claw had animals lead a farmer to his body, and Gravenall was saved. "But he was no longer the same man. He tried to devote himself to becoming a cultist; can you imagine? It was no great surprise that this pursuit was unsuccessful. And yes, this is when I first met him. He knelt before me, eyes darting about, hands wringing together, and body involuntarily shaking. He stammered that he wanted the sacred transformation - and in all my years, I had never seen a better, more insane, petitioner. These were the last clear words he would ever speak." … "No, I did not try to turn him away. Fervus had chosen him. Fervus saw the chaos in his heart and marked him for this path. Fervus is my God." "I performed my function in the order, and I made Gravenall into a Warrior of Discord. He drank from the secret concoction of plants, fresh coyote blood, and minotaur horn. He howled in agony as I branded him with the mark of chaos. He turned wonderfully mad as his body nearly doubled in mass." "As he was exhausted from the pain and too confused to even utter gibberish, I nursed him with goat's milk and goblin blood for two days. Ah, do I love that stage. At that time, in my arms, their heart makes the transformation that I force upon the body. They soak up the last bit of kindness they will ever need. When he awoke, he was Grr-Tang, and he was a sight to behold." … "You know most of the rest. He fashioned his own scythe from the bones of the troll that he strangled with his bare hands. He earned seven awards of bravery from Her Majesty, though he never understood what they were or cared for the rewards. He was free of trappings, he was a true Warrior of Discord, and he fought for Fervus without question - and without thought for himself." "Remember when the horde of goblins overran the city guard? Clucking like a chicken he stood among them, alone in the sea of goblin. His scythe sliced through them like wheat, and when the last of the goblins ran for the hills, Grr-Tang sat and wept for two days. Finally the cultist Franalia cautiously approached and beseeched him what was wrong. Apparently a chicken that he had tied to his belt before battle did not survive the fray. No one killed a chicken within site of Grr-Tang for all of the next year, I can tell you that for a fact." … "What made Grr-Tang special? He lived. Sadly, many of those chosen by Fervus fall in battle early on as they rarely run away from danger. But Grr-Tang was different - he was better. He killed more monsters than the ten best heroes of this kingdom combined. Each kill made him more insane, more lustful for blood, and, frighteningly, more powerful. Fervus was pleased, but sadly there is no foretelling the actions of chaos and madness." … "Ah. So why after defending us from countless dangers did he turn his fearsome scythe upon the peasants of the kingdom? Why did he hunt them down and slaughter them, killing any that dared impede his path? Did you find no answers in the silent air after a dozen archers and three wizards finally laid him down? Did your fear of his strength not bestow upon you the answers that you seek from me? Well there is only one answer, sir. Grr-Tang was the same when you killed him as when he gained those precious awards: a powerful man, a chaotic animal, a beast you can never control, and a lover of chickens." … (pause) "No. I'll not stop administering Warrior of Discord transformation for the worthy. Those who Grr-Tang killed are far less than would have died if Gravenall remained a simple warrior. And I'm sure that Her Majesty would agree. Now if you will excuse me, I must hunt a coyote today and I have some plants to harvest." (Let the record show that Cultist Kaliam skipped out of the room laughing like madman.) In Game Dialogue *"Giddy up!" - Responding to Flag *"Play... nice" - Death *"Hey I'll... uhh... ohh... err..." - Thinking *"That tickles." - Easter Egg *"Thingy!" - Grabbing Item *'Chicken Imitation' - Fleeing in Terror *'Howling' - Level Up *'Yell' "Hi." - Defending Home *"Gonna Get ya!" - Engaging Enemy *"bark bark bark" - Idle *'three cheers' - Level 10 Category:Guild Heroes Category:Temple Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Melee Category:Critical Strike Category:Humans